An Amazing Chase
by 41 Books of Me
Summary: Let's see how fast Ino can chase down her love before he disappears. (I'm new so please don't hate me.)


Note: I'm new. Please no flames. This is my first story and I have high hopes for it.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.

An Amazing Chase

Naruto sat in bed wondering just how much crueler the villagers' treatment on him would become now that he had failed to retrieve their precious Uchiha. He guessed at least ten fold. Naruto was quickly pulled from his thoughts as the door to his room opened to reveal Shikamaru with a small cast on the pinky finger of his left hand.

"How ya doin' buddy?" Shikamaru asked rather happily. He had returned with no deaths to his team after all. His mood darkened a little though as he saw that Naruto had slipped back into not the best of thoughts.

"Not bad I guess," Naruto finally responded after five minutes of thought. "I'm just thinking about stuff." Shikamaru grimaced slightly. This wasn't the normal Naruto.

"Well I'm here to get you out of your funk I guess," Shikamaru laughed slightly. "It doesn't fit you to frown." Naruto smiled after that comment. That was true. His smile disappeared shortly after due to an enraged Sakura barging through his door.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" she screeched like a banshee. "HOW COULD YOU NOT BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK?!" Naruto winced. He knew this would happen. He just wished it could have waited.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BRING BACK MY BELOVED SASUKE-KUN! NOT A GIANT BAKA LIKE YOU! YOU PROBABLY LET HIM GO BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS OF HIM!" Naruto began to cry at this moment. "IF YOU CAN'T SUCCEED AT A MISSION OF THIS DIRE IMPORTANCE WHY SHOULD YOU EVEN BE A SHINOBI?!"

"Stop!" Naruto commanded suddenly. Tears still streaming down his face. "I tried! I tried so hard! You don't even know what happened there! You shouldn't be making any comments about how much I tried. I don't have to take this! If I'm not fit to be a shinobi, then I'll just leave. I have nothing left to look forward to in this damn village if I can't be a shinobi. So long Sakura-chan. Shikamaru." With that, Naruto body flickered out of the hospital to his apartment to pack.

"You BITCH!" screamed a blonde girl as she ran into the room and socked Sakura. "How could you do that?! I was going to confess to him! I love that idiot and there you go and screw it up by sending him out of the village!" The blonde girl started to break down at this point. "I can't live without him!"

"INO?!" Shikamaru yelled in recognition. He had a hard time taking in what she said until he noticed the bouquet of roses dropped on the ground outside of the room. 'So she really does love him' he thought.

"Shikamaru you're coming with me. We gotta go stop that idiot." Ino stated while walking out of the room.

"Yes ma'am," Sikamaru responded as he followed her quickly out of the hospital.

Naruto turned around in the tree he was in to look back at the village he was born and raised in.

'So long Konoha' he thought bitterly. He then quickly turned back around and took off.

"First we have to check his apartment to make sure he hasn't left yet!" Ino yelled behind her as her and Shikamaru jumped from roof to roof. "After that we have to leave the village to search immediately!" Shikamaru nodded approvingly of Ino's strategy.

They soon arrived at Naruto's apartment to find it empty. Both Ino and Shikamaru grimaced as they took off for the front gate. Ino was more worried than anything at that point. What if they didn't find him? She would never get to see her love ever again. Her eyes began to tear up, but she quickly wiped them. She had to be strong for him.

Naruto sat at the gate of Sunagakure resting. He had made good time considering it normally took three days to travel from Konoha to Suna. Who said having the Kyuubi didn't have it advantages? Definitely not him. After five minutes of resting he stood and entered the village. He would find a place to stay first and then, if he wanted to, become a shinobi of Sunagakure. He had his new home in less than 20 minutes after entering the village.

Ino and Shikamaru had been searching for three hours now and still couldn't find the blonde knucklehead. Ino's worry had only been building as the hours had passed. Shikamaru was the only reason she hadn't broken down yet. He just kept assuring her that they would find him.

After another hour of searching Ino finally had the brainstorm that he had run to the only other place that they knew would except him. Suna. If they were lucky they could use chakra and get there in only two days instead of three. They sped off towards Suna after a brief rest.

That night, Naruto couldn't get to sleep. He just kept thinking. He knew that he had given up on Sakura, but he still wanted to go back to Konoha because of a girl he missed. He was confused by who he missed. He thought that the only girl he would miss would be Tsunade, but it seemed that another girl had wormed her way under his skin. The strangest part of the matter was that he had missed Ino. Ino! The flower shop girl that had fought Sakura for Sasuke.

He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. He just wanted to go home to see that one blonde girl with the light blue eyes and flower aroma. He also figured out a few feelings for that girl. He had to go home.

Ino was having similar troubles sleeping at her and Shikamaru's camp as she couldn't stop worrying over if Naruto was okay. She had to get him back soon so that she could confess. Even if he didn't love her.

Naruto left Suna the next morning and was a blur as he shot towards Konoha. He was going so fast that he didn't notice Ino and Shikamaru going the opposite way. They noticed him though.

"Turn around!" Ino screamed happily as she started following Naruto. Shikamaru didn't even have to hear the words leave her mouth to know what to do. They were lucky enough to arrive back at the village around the same time that Naruto did and Ino wasted no time in checking him for injuries. She didn't even greet him.

After making sure he was ok, she quickly wrapped her blonde companion in a tight loving hug. Naruto blushed but returned the hug.

"I was so worried about you," Ino whispered into Naruto's ear. She was basically sobbing.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course I did. I love you," Ino finally admitted. Naruto froze in the hug. She loved him too?

"I love you too Ino," Naruto whispered delicately, hugging Ino tighter in the process. Ino smiled happily as the tears kept sliding down her face. She had found her soul mate and she wasn't going to lose him again.

The End

Sry. I know it was a cheesy ending, but I'm new and I'm not the best at this. Please review. I accept all criticism, but please no flames.


End file.
